


Artwork for 'A Light in the Dark' by merentha13

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of 'A Light in the Dark' by merentha13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 'A Light in the Dark' by merentha13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merentha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Light in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090276) by [merentha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13). 




End file.
